Denmark, Masked Murderer short drabble
by ulquiorra-sama-lover
Summary: just a short story, and sorry for people who realize i have really bad grammar DX but i don't want to pester my friends who said they'll proof read my stuff because I've been writing so much lately DX


It was a cold night, only a few people littered the street. There was a single man who walked, holding papers from the office building he worked at. It was a high up bank building, the papers in his hands needed to be mailed to another person all the way into the America. It was an unfortunate Swedish man who had no idea what was going to happen to him. Deep in the shadows, at the end of the street the Swedish man was walking, flipping through papers. Two Ice blue eye's watched the man closely, watching to see if he did anything out of the normal of how he planed the night to go. As the man neared the ally way and turned to turn the corner, his gloved hand shot out and caught the man's mouth, pulling him backwards into the darkness. The Swedish man's eye's widened as he felt the freezing cold leather of his gloves. He knew it was the infamous murderer. He knew struggling would be useless. "Good boy~ You don't even try to struggle~ It makes this a lot easier~" He heard the sadistic man almost purr in his ear as he felt a cold blade press to his throught and slide across without any hesitation. The Swedish man felt the other man step away and the ground come to meet him as warm liquid spilled rapidly out of the gap in his throught. He slowly lost the world around him and fell into a dark abyss. The taller murder smiled crazily. He easily picked up the limp body and slung it over his shoulder and carried it to the already set up scene he had waiting for them man.

Early the next morning there was a loud scream that filled the air as the poor woman had found the newest victim of Necrosis. The masked murderer that has been on the loose for the past year now. He always set up gruesome scenes for a person to find. This one was one of his more, gory scenes. The pale man was hanging from a single finger, the only finger that had not been cut off and scattered around the floor like confetti. One of his legs had been cut off with a large weapon and chopped into smaller pieces and also had been scattered around the floor. His stomach was ripped open and his intestines were slowly falling out of his body. His eyes had been cut out of there sockets but not enough for them to fall completely out so they dangled half way out of his skull, threatening to fall out any moment. A ole in his neck had been cut out and his fingerless hand had sat in the hole perfectly as his other leg was tied to the ground to keep him from spinning. His platinum blond hair was stained in crimson blood and his glasses were shattered underneath him. On the wall behind him in his blood there was a message from Necrosis. The message read simply "14 down, are you ever going to catch me?" many people soon after that started looking into the room, some stayed silent some ran off most likely there stomach not being able to contain the gruesome scene. The only person out of the group who seemed like it did not affect in the slightest was a small man that just moved into the apartment building where the body was found. He seemed completely unfazed by it and simply walked away from it. The younger man had felt like there had been a pair of eyes that had followed him when he walked. He looked around to see no one staring at him. He then dismissed the feeling and continued walking. Little did he know the some ice blue eyes was watching him closely, grinning to himself. Later that night when he was walking home from visiting his younger brother he had felt that same feeling that he was being watched and looked around again. He tried dismissing the feeling but it would not leave him alone. He walked past a man on a bench who was simply reading. Little did he know that the man stood up and followed him quietly. The man pulled put a small knife and gripped it softly in his leather gloves. Right when he reached out to grab the smaller man something held him back. He stopped dead in his tracks as the man in front of him continued to walk out of his reach and soon out of his sight. He turned, putting the blade back into his pocket and walked in the other direction twords his home. What had caused him to stop? Not even he had known the answer to it.


End file.
